


Late nights

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Car Sex, F/M, Late at Night, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex in the Impala, secretly liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Sam and Dean got into an argument one that made Dean want to punch his brother in the face. Instead, he stormed out looking for some pie or a woman to help him calm down. He drives around for 30 minutes only finding one 24 hour diner open with an empty parking lot.





	Late nights

The doorbell rang again as it shut behind him. He squared his shoulders looking at the rows of empty tables and booths spotting a young woman going back into the Kitchen area. Dean walked up to a table pulling out one of the four chairs as he watched your dark figure pass back and forth in the order window. He sighed wondering if the woman even heard him walk in. He got up again going to lean on the counter barely making out an attractive face in the shadows. 

"Miss?" Dean calls knocking on the wooden countertop. A loud crash made him chuckle before he saw your head pop through the window. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir. I'll be right there with a menu." You say quickly starting to pick up the items you had dropped. You came back to the counter going to place a plastic menu in front of him. 

"You didn't hear the bell?" He asks still irritated at Sam. He needed to get this anger out somehow and unfortunately for you, he saw you first.

"I thought it was the oven. Sorry, uh take your time." You blush hearing his irritation before turning away to do something else. This was your first night shift and this super hot angry guy was making you nervous now. He probably wasn't mad at you but, you could still see it in his tense body. 

"Can I get some coffee and I just want a burger all the way." He sighs pushing the menu towards you on the counter. 

"Sure I'll have it right out." You smile going to get him a clean white cup. You set it down before pouring it full of fresh black coffee leaving him alone again as you start the burger. 

Dean watched you turn on more kitchen lights giving him a good view of you while you started to work. His eyes drifted down to your plain white uniform top it was like a T-shirt with a silver name tag on it. 

"______ that's a pretty name." He says loud enough for you to hear over the sizzling. You blush again turning away to get more supplies for his food. 

"Thank you." You mutter not meeting his eyes. He noticed your breast in the shirt and when he squinted he could barely make out a dark colored bra under it. You both stay in silence as you finish preparing the burger putting a bag of Lays chips on the side before setting it in front of him. He frowns meeting your eyes as he puts the chips as far away from him as possible. 

"Is there anything else sir?" You ask uncomfortable looking at this handsome stranger. He picks up the burger biting it before shaking his head no. You give him a small smile leaving him with his food while you go to clean. 

A few minutes later you walk back to the customer to see him drinking the last of his coffee. You get the hot coffee pot bringing it over to pour him a full cup.

"Want a refill?" You ask first ready if he said yes. He set his cup down watching your pour the drink. You filled it putting the pot back to sit and wait until he was done so you could clean. 

"Why are you here all by yourself? Shouldn't you have at least a manager or something here with you?" The man asks suddenly. 

"My mom owns this place. She is switching with me in the morning to count stock and stuff. Making sure I didn't mess up too bad." 

"She must have a lot of trust in you leaving her teenage daughter here all night alone." He says never breaking eye contact. 

"Actually I'm 22 I just look young." You smile walking closer to him since the conversation wasn't ending.

"You just became 3 times more interesting darlin." He smiled back flashing straight white teeth. You cross your arms leaning on the back counter to really study this man. 

He was devilishly handsome a man your mother had warned you about many times. His eyes were a vivid green going well with his dirty blond hair. He was wearing a t-shirt under a red plaid flannel. He had some stubble on his jaw but, he had probably grown it today.

"Really? Why is that?" You bite your lip liking the attention. 

"Because it's now safe to ask when you what time you get off." He smirked picking up the coffee mug to take a quick sip.

"I'm gonna be here until 6 am but, I have a date with my bed as soon as I get home." You flirt back shutting him down for much-needed rest. 

"I can understand that. My name is Dean by the way." He says holding out his hand for you to shake. You took it firmly noticing how massive his palm was compared to yours. 

"You already read my name." You chuckle turning away to start cleaning something as Dean goes back to eating his food.

A few minutes pass with Dean's eyes all over your body. He wanted you. He needed to work out his anger and the food wasn't helping like he had hoped. When he git closer again he grabbed your hand quickly making you gasp and look at him in shock.

"You know I'm pretty sure I'm the only customer you are going to get tonight. I'll give you an extra tip if you come out to my car for 20 minutes." He said in a low voice rubbing his thumb along your wrist. You snatch your hand away from his trying not to slap him. 

"Look, Dean, there are cameras all over this place. My Dad watches them every day. So, I suggest you drink your coffee and enjoy the silence because that's all you will be getting from me." You snap back grabbing his bill from your pocket. You slam it in front of him before taking the empty plate away to wash.

Dean sat back watching you even more agitated. He had been rejected before but, this time he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He looked around spotting 4 different cameras in this area alone. He spent the next 5 minutes finding all 15 cameras around inside of the restaurant. He stood patting his pants before wincing at you.

"I left my wallet outside. I'll be right back." He says going out to his car to find 10 more cameras at every angle of the parking lot. He would be fucked if he tried anything but, has he ever cared about the police before. Then he noticed two wired hanging from the camera in front of his car. He smirked seeing the same mistake on the other cameras. This meant all these were good for is scaring their daughter to do her work correctly. 

He reached in grabbing an old oil rag from the front floorboard along with his wallet. His heart was beating as he looked back seeing you with your back turned he opened the back door. Dean walked back in with his wallet in hand his mind fighting to decide a plan. He hasn't ever hurt anyone like this before but, his cock throbbed as soon ad he saw you. Lust fogged his mind as he walked over to block your view of the car before he rang the order bell. You looked up with a smirk seeing the wallet in his hand.

"Cash or credit sir?" You ask with attitude going over to the register close by the door. It was a small counter with just the register and menus on it. Dean followed you pulling cash out because his fake card had a women's name on it.

"Thank you, now with the burger and two cups of coffee it will be $5." You say typing in the bill not paying attention to the rag in Dean's hand. He reached out cupping your nose and mouth with the rag. His free hand grabbed your waist lifting you off the ground easily. You scream into the rag thrashing as he carries you outside to his already open back seat door. He threw you in looking around before climbing in on top of you closing the door to lock you into the tiny space. 

"Get the fuck off of me!" You scream trying to claw at his face on instinct. Dean grabbed your wrists pinning them against your chest with a thud. You grunt the wind knocking out of you. His knees dug into your thighs parting them with bruising force spreading your legs around his. "Wait! Wait! STOP! Please I-I." You stutter feeling helpless trapped under this stranger. 

"I don't want to hurt you darlin. Calm down and I'll let your arms go. Stay silent and I'll turn you around so you enjoy this more." He says pushing you further into the seat until your head hit the other door. You sigh closing your eyes and lips to remain silent and still in his large hands. True to his word the moment you obeyed he turned you over this time pushing your legs tightly together. He went to your waist starting to pull your jeans down but, your butt was a bit too big for these jeans so they staid painfully in place. 

"Oww." You whine trying to bat him away. He growled hugging your hips to undo your button and zipper this time yanking your jeans down to your knees along with your underwear. You felt warm tears start to leak from your closed eyes making your sob lightly.

Huusshhhhh." He whispered starting to unzip his own pants. He grabbed your waist to pull you back against his hips angling you to accept him easier.

"Condom?" You squeak feeling his hot penis head gliding along your lower lips. You tense as he pushes into you sliding halfway inside with a deep grunt. He slid all the way with his second thrust pushing your head against the car door. "Fuck." You gasp in slight pain from his girth. He started with a hard rhythm sliding your body along the leather seats. 

"I knew you'd be perfect." Dean moaned digging his fingernails into your hips. You hiss in pain trying to claw away from him just hitting the car door again. His fingers dug deeper to keep you in place. His hips bucked into yours making slapping sounds with every thrust. You could hear him moaning every time he pulled out. 

He swelled inside of you filling you up like no one had ever done before making you want to moan his name. Your body felt alien wanting Dean to ram you harder even as your eyes were burning with tears. You clenched your teeth stopping the moan threatening to come out until is left hand moved to your breast cupping it through the scratchy work shirt. 

"Oh fuck. Hurry up!" You growl feeling pleasure start go the longer he was pounding you. You heard something metal clink onto the floorboard but, his throbbing cock made you soon forget. You let out a soft groan arching your back to let his cup your breast fully. 

"I wish I could fuck you every time I got into a fight. I would ride you all night long darlin." Dean moaned thrusting even harder than before. You gasp almost reaching your own forced pleasure. 

"I pray that I never see you again." You whisper more tears running down your face on to the leather. He loosened his grip to remove his hands completely placing them on the back of the bench seats instead. Your body bounced on his hip making the whole car shake with each thrust. You pushed off the seat putting one hand on the car to let him push deeper. 

"Almost there." He grunts pounding hard enough to send you over the edge. Your mind fogged with pleasure as you clenched around his thick shaft. Dean gasped this time slowing down to enjoy your tightening pussy. "Perfect." He whispered pulling out quickly to cum on your jeans. You were panting loudly as he climbed out of the car leaving you half naked in the seat. 

You weakly pull your pants up feeling his cum on the back of your thighs. You crawl out staying as far away from Dean as possible until he grabbed your wrist again. 

"As I promised." He said putting a wade of cash into your hand letting you go instantly. You clenched the money storming away without looking at him again. You ran inside locking the door before running to the kitchen to cry to yourself out of sight. You fell to the ground throwing the money on the floor not paying attention 

After a few hours, you heard the door rattle before loud knocking. You get up slowly peaking over the counter to see your Mom scowling through the glass door. You start to sob again walking over to the door to unlock it. 

"What? _____ whats wrong?" She asks touching your shoulder. You recoil from her not wanting to be touched even by her. 

"I had a customer and he, he. Mom, I just want to go home." You sob unable to tell her. 

"Tell me what happened. I know its hard baby but, I have to know what to tell the police." Your mother insists staying away because of the pain in your eyes. 

"He took me out to his car and we had sex but, I said no. I said no." You repeat firmly wrapping your arms around your chest. 

"Oh dear god." She sobs with you starting to pull her cell phone out to call the police. You curl into a ball in one of the seats hearing her order an ambulance and police officer to the restaurant.


End file.
